Couple Things
by kimsangraa
Summary: Just some of exo couples' drabbles and ficlets. ChanBaek's first.


**Don't Worry  
cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**  
highschool!au, romance, etc.  
by kimsangraa

* * *

Langkahnya berjalan cepat; berlari. Ia membiarkan rambutnya melonjak mengikuti setiap tapaknya di tanah berlapis bata abu-abu. Beberapa orang ditabraknya dan ia hanya bisa membungkuk dan mendesiskan kata maaf sekedarnya dari ujung bibir. Tubuhnya mulai minta dihentikan karena sudah lelah berlari, namun ia tidak menyerah; memaksa.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel, yang terus-menerus terhubung dengan suara operator yang tanpa bosan mengatakan orang yang dihubungi sedang tidak bisa menjawab. Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi, garis rahangnya seratus kali terlihat lebih keras dan mengancam.

"Baekhyun!" teriaknya, di ujung jalan daerah Apgeujong itu. Ketika dicobanya teriak lagi, suaranya berat dan tidak jelas, terselip di antara helaan nafas yang berebutan minta ditukar dengan oksigen.

Ia kembali berlari ke tempat yang sebelumnya sudah didatangi, sebuah gedung tua yang rumornya akan segera dirobohkan dan diganti dengan _mall_ terbuka. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah tidak perhatian dengan keadaan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia berada di gedung tua ini, sedang tersulut emosi dan tanpa memperhatikan suara Baekhyun di ponsel yang sudah merengek khawatir, ia menghajar pimpinan geng dari sekolah lain yang bertemu dengannya.

Pasti sekarang pemuda kecil itu tengah mencarinya.

"Baek—hah—Baekhyun!—hah…" ia menumpukan kedua telapak tangan di lutut, mencoba mengatur nafas dalam kurun waktu sependek mungkin. Ia hampir putus asa ketika didengarnya suara lemah yang tersirat harapan.

"Chanyeol…? Itu kau?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia berdiri dan melihat Baekhyun dalam balutan _sweater_ putih longgar dan celana panjang hitam, lalu kacamata dengan _frame_ lebar membingkai wajah kecil berekspresikan khawatir itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas kuat-kuat.

"Dasar bodoh!" sahutnya, cemberut, sambil menggetok kepala Baekhyun cukup keras.

Namun Baekhyun termangu. Mata beningnya menyiratkan risau yang cukup membuat dada Chanyeol terasa nyeri. Baekhyun termangu, melihat lintasan merah tanpa izin membentuk satu garis menyakitkan di sepanjang pipi Chanyeol. Lebam di dahinya. Cairan merah pekat di ujung bibirnya. Bekas darah yang sudah diusap kasar di daerah dagunya.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah.

"Bodoh! Aku—uh—khawatir, tahu! Dasar…hiks—Chanyeol bodoh!"

Tanpa ampun, pemuda berambut sewarna arang itu memukul tubuh Chanyeol berkali-kali. membuat yang dipukul mengaduh keras tapi tak mampu membalas apapun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya dan untuk yang terakhir, ia menyentak bahu Chanyeol dengan keras sampai pemuda yang lebih tinggi terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Harusnya aku tidak usah menyusulmu!"

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu menyusulku?"

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit lebih dalam—kesal. Ancaman di kedua manik matanya tak berarti apapun bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku khawatir!"—cegukan. Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi. "Aku khawatir! Kenapa—hiks—kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti tentang hal iniii—!" hampir berteriak. Ada satu rasa meletup-letup di dadanya yang membuat Baekhyun super sebal pada Chanyeol, tapi entahlah.

Dalam situasi begini—wajah Chanyeol penuh luka, mentalnya mungkin agak goyah karena tadi berkelahi, juga diolok-olok lalu balas dihantam pukulan—ia masih bisa dengan ajaibnya tersenyum, membuat lelucon. Itu semua agar rasa khawatir itu beranjak pergi dari diri Baekhyun.

"Aku takut—! Tiba-tiba ada berita kau diserang komplotan pengecut itu, bagaimana!? Tiba-tiba kau sudah—euh—meninggalkanku—"

"Hei, hei… Baekhyun-_ah_…"

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba semuanya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan—!? Jangan bertindak seenaknya sendiri mulai sekarang!"

Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun yang tengah menutupi kedua matanya sendiri, agar bulir-bulir air bening yang meluruh itu eksistensinya tetap rahasia. Tapi Chanyeol lebih kuat, ia menahan lengkungan lengan itu dan membawanya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang terbalut mantel kulit.

"Peluk aku, Baek…"

Tanpa dipaksa, pemuda dengan kacamata itu memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan kuat, seolah semuanya bergantung pada eratnya genggaman Baekhyun pada mantel Chanyeol. Rasa hangat yang dialirkan dari tubuh Chanyeol membuat degup jantungnya menambah spontan. Sambil menyimak aroma semacam daun _mint _yang menguar lembut, ia mengistirahatkan pipinya yang basah karena tangis itu di selangka Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji." bisik Chanyeol, tangannya menepuk helaian rambut Baekhyun, sementara pemuda yang lebih kecil menahan sesenggukannya.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Awas kalau ingkar." balas Baekhyun, suaranya tertahan. Hening bertiup di antara mereka, dan suasana waktu itu benar-benar sepi.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan dan memegang kedua pipinya. Dengan menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun, ia menempelkan kening mereka. Dalam keadaan begini, Baekhyun tak ubahnya seperti rusa karena puncak hidungnya masih memerah akibat menangis. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Tanpa berkata apapun, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Itu bukanlah ciuman penuh gairah, tapi mereka berdua menikmatinya. Gabungan antara nafas yang beruap dan bibir basah, serta dinginnya lensa kacamata Baekhyun yang berhimpit dengan kulit Chanyeol, meninggalkan bekas yang dalam dan hangat dalam hati keduanya.

**-end-**

**author's babbling :**

Yey, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat kumpulan drabbles dan ficlets dari couple2 exo. Saya masih nggak tau, bakal official couple semua atau nggak, tapi ini bakal beda-beda kok. Tapi mungkin yang paling sering bakal kaisoo hunhan chanbaek, hihohiho.

Dan... well, jangan terlalu tinggi hati buat review ya? 'u'


End file.
